Stories of Us: A Collection
by SilentSnowDreamer
Summary: A collection of drabbles and one-shots of Mahiro and Yoshino. Contains an array of settings, pairings, ratings, AUs, and stuff. Ratings range from K - M. Really, just a place for me to vomit words.
1. Index

Purpose: A place where I can dump one-shots, drabbles, and the like of one of my most favorite pairs: Mahiro and Yoshino. May include other pairings however, because I love the Zetsuen series in general and sometimes I feel it's under-appreciated. But that's my own biased opinion based on the lack of smut-fics. lol.

Warnings: May or may not include NSFW content and other things that may trigger some people, such as drug and alcohol use, gay sex, dubious consent, abuse, gay sex, disorders, rape, swearing, and gay sex. Not all things mentioned may be found in the array of stories. Proper warnings will be put up for each story posted.

Ratings: Using different ratings. Stories will contain a range of G, PG, PG-13, R, and NC-17.

Suggestions/Requests?: Shoot me a pm or just say it in a review, and I'll consider it. I like ideas, so if you have them, let me know. Can't make promises, but I'll try my best!

* * *

INDEX

**Chapter 01**

Title: Index  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: None  
Warnings: Summaries, swearing, warnings  
Summary: Why the fuck am I doing this?

**Chapter 02**

Title: Dance  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: Mahiro/Yoshino  
Warnings: Swearing, underage drinking  
Summary: Mahiro decides Yoshino needs to get out once in a while. -'Dance' prompt from 100 writing prompts.

**Chapter 03**

Title: A Treat  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: Mahiro/Yoshino  
Warnings: None  
Sumamry: Boring can be good too. - 'Treat' prompt from 100 writing prompts

**Chapter 04**

Title: Sands of Time  
Rating: NC-17  
Pairing: Mahiro/Yoshino  
Warnings: not-too-descriptive sex  
Summary: As much as I want it to end, I don't. As much as I want to tell you, I can't. Maybe next time, when our time is in sync, and no longer out of joint, I will be able to express these aching and unfulfilled emotions of mine. Maybe next time, as the last grains of sand fall, I won't have to reset time.


	2. Dance

Title: Dance  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: Mahiro/Yoshino  
Warnings: Swearing, underage drinking  
Summary: Mahiro decides Yoshino needs to get out once in a while. -'Dance' prompt from 100 writing prompts.

* * *

Yoshino had said no. That no matter what, he'd rather die instead. But despite the brunette's pleas and adamant refusal, Mahiro forced him. Through the pulling and the struggling, even the tearing of clothes, Yoshino's words fell on deaf ears. He was dragged unwillingly, the blonde all but ignoring him. The shorter teen had almost cried. Anything… he'd do anything but _that_.

With a frown, Yoshino leaned against the far wall of the room, watching the group of people in front of him dance to a heavy and fast beat, sweat and heat radiating from the indecent crowd. He sighed and looked away in time to see Mahiro walking up to him, two drinks in hand and a large, triumphant smirk on his face. The brunette's eye twitched in irritation and he turned his gaze away from the blonde as the taller one leaned against the wall next to him.

"I hate you." The brown-haired teen muttered under his breath. Mahiro had almost missed it over the loud music, but laughed at the statement in response. He held out one of the drinks he was holding to the other male, who grudgingly took it.

"It's just a club; don't get so riled up over it." The blonde stated simply as he drank from his cup. "It's not like you had anything better to do anyway."

Apparently, studying for exams that would be occurring in the following week was equivalent to 'nothing better to do' in Mahiro's terms. Yoshino wasn't one to do these kinds of activities, and the other teen _knew_ that. Or at least, he should have. And yet the blonde insisted that he came with him today no matter what. But no matter how the brunette looked at it—surrounded by the smell of sweat and tobacco from the alcohol induced adults—the other male had managed to drag him into something quite illegal.

"What kind of friends do you have that will sneak in minors into a dance club…" The brunette asked in slight disbelief. Not that it was unusual for the taller male to do things a normal high school student shouldn't. It was just the brunette's first time seeing it happen up close in person; not to mention participate in it.

"_Adult_ ones." Mahiro snickered in amusement to himself as the shorter teen silently glared at him.

"…I should have fought harder." Yoshino sighed as he replayed the events that had occurred just prior to their current situation, where the blonde had to literally drag him away from his home.

"Glad you didn't. Look at this," The blonde moved his arm forward to show the shoulder of his shirt. "You ripped it right here along the seam. Now I look like a fucking bum. Thank god I wasn't wearing my favorite jacket."

Yoshino eyed the other carefully. He had a hard time believing that the other could look anything even remotely similar to a homeless man. His looks wouldn't allow it, even if he tried. His mere presence radiated an aura of a rich and willful person, and his good looks just happened to complete the image. Or perhaps that was the standard requirement of any rich person. If the other were to grow his hair out and gain a beard however…

The brunette laughed quietly at the thought, earning a strange look from the other male.

"Anyway, you gonna drink that?" Mahiro asked as he pointed at the cup in Yoshino's hands. He had yet to take even a sip.

"What is it?" The brunette wore a dubious expression as he brought the cup to his nose, smelling it. The taller male smirked mischievously.

"It's juice." He replied.

The smaller teen had to think about that reply for a moment. Knowing Mahiro, he could be lying—again. But he never really could tell the truth from the lies when it came to things like this. The brunette already felt out of place and worried just by being in the night club. Alcohol would just be another needless worry to add to his already growing concerns. He was not in the mood to compete with the blonde to see who can do the most illegal activities in one night. However, as the taller male continued to stare at him, waiting for him to take a drink, Yoshino sighed and decided to take his chances. He brought the cup to his lips and took a small sip. As a citrus taste spread over his tongue, he felt a little reassured. He knew what alcohol tasted like—courtesy of Mahiro—and there didn't seem to be a trace of it in the drink. The blonde only smiled as the other drank more of the liquid.

"Not gonna dance?"

"I don't dance."

"Suit yourself," Mahiro raised his hands in pity and with a smirk, walked towards the heap of sweating beasts. Curious, the brunette watched him as he went. Almost immediately after, a tall, attractive girl just under the blonde's height sidled up to him, her lips moving in a sly smile as she said something to him. The taller teen in turn smiled back as his hand circled around her waist and pulled her close. To Yoshino's surprise, the blonde turned his head, making eye-contact with the brunette. With a triumphant smirk, Mahiro cocked his head in a mocking manner before being pulled along by the girl into the center of the crowd, the blonde soon disappearing. Annoyed, the brunette really debated on going in after him just to show him up, but ultimately decided against it. He couldn't dance. And even if all the men on the floor were basically stepping and rocking in time with the beat while the girls rubbed up against them in every possible direction, Yoshino couldn't do it. He wasn't fond of the idea of unknown women touching him needlessly, and he certainly didn't want to be stuck in the middle of the animalistic crowd.

"Not gonna join?" A voice suddenly asked the brunette while he was lost in thought. Yoshino turned his gaze to the source of the question. A tall man with ginger-blonde hair was looking down at him with a friendly smile and fox like eyes. This person was… one of Mahiro's friends. In fact, he was the one who had snuck them in.

Yoshino just sighed and looked away, catching sight of two girls glancing at him as they hurriedly talked amongst themselves. At the back of his mind, he quietly prayed they wouldn't approach him. He wasn't in the mood to deal with sexually frustrated women.

"Not interested." The brunette replied. The taller man just laughed.

"Mahiro said this might happen. We can go chill over there if you want?" The man pointed over at the private booths that lined the far end of the club near the bar, many of them taken over by large groups of people drinking their night away and laughing boisterously. With nothing else to do, and not wanting to sit at the bar area, he agreed. He couldn't just leave the club after all. Mahiro was his ride home.

* * *

An hour had already passed since the brunette had last seen Mahiro. As he was sitting on one of the couches in the booth, a few girls had made their way over to them. Four girls surrounded the two on either sides, and no matter how hard he tried, Yoshino couldn't remember any of their names. In fact, he couldn't even remember the name of the man who had brought him there, even though he had already told the brunette twice. He didn't bother asking a third time once he forgot again.

In the hour that passed, Yoshino noticed his drinks becoming more and more bitter, the citrus taste fading and instead giving way to a strong, bitter-sweet flavor. The brunette wasn't oblivious to the change—he knew exactly what was happening—but he wasn't quite sure who was continuously spiking his beverages. Either way, the increase of alcohol had made his cheeks and throat pleasantly warm, and really, he didn't care at this point. He had nothing better to do after all.

"Hey… come dance with me." One of the girls sitting with them pleaded as she wrapped her arms around Yoshino.

"I don't dance." The brunette repeated the redundant statement for the third time that night. The girl frowned in return and leaned in close, her lips brushing against his ear.

"Please…?" She whispered. Yoshino, however, flinched and laughed as he leaned away slightly, his cheeks heating up a bit more.

"That tickles." He chuckled, his hand pressing against the girl's shoulder. With a mischievous smile, she pressed her body even more against the brunette, making the two of them fall onto the couch. She continued to whisper sweet nothings into the boy's ear, even playfully nibbling on the lobe at times, causing the teen to laugh even more at the tickling sensation.

"What's going on here?" A familiar voice suddenly asked. Yoshino lifted his jade eyes and caught Mahiro's gaze, whose expression looked quite surprised at the situation before him.

"Yo Mahiro. Finally had enough of dancing? Wanna drink?" The blonde's friend asked with a small nod in Mahiro's direction.

"No," The blonde teen began. He walked over to Yoshino and grabbed the brunette's wrist. He pulled him up from the couch, causing the girl on top of him to tumble off of the surprised teen. "Just came to pick this guy up. We'll be back in a bit though." He said with a smile, relishing in the angered expression the woman had. With that, the red-eyed male pulled the brunette onto the large, crowded dance floor.

"Mahiro, I already told you, I can't dance." Yoshino somewhat slurred as he was pulled through the throngs of people. The taller male turned to face the other, one eyebrow raised in amusement.

"Are you drunk?"

Yoshino stumbled over his words for a moment before managing to say 'no.' He had wanted to give some other legitimate excuse—like he was tired or something—but it wouldn't come out of his mouth. The words stuttered over his tongue and made him sound like he had a speech impediment. Mahiro held back his laughter, trying his best to ignore how ridiculous the brunette sounded. He brushed his hand gently over the shorter teen's cheek as his lips broke into a smile.

"Your face is so red it's hard to believe you." He teased.

The brunette gulped. The light touch made sparks dance along the skin and sent pleasant shocks running down his neck, similar to the sensation he was feeling earlier when the girl in the booth was teasing him. He moved to take a step back only to be pulled forward by the taller blonde.

"We came here to dance, so even if you can't, you're gonna try it at least once." The blonde male said as he dragged Yoshino further into the beast's lair.

"Illegally…" The brunette complained, causing the taller one to laugh.

With strangers at their sides and fronts, the two stood almost back to back. Occasionally, their arms or shoulders would brush and they would glance at each other, one expression hesitant and the other delighted. Multiple times in the short period the two danced, their hands would touch an unknown woman's lithe and slim waist, and much to Yoshino's chagrin, their lips would meet another's in heated lust.

The jade-eyed boy felt bare. Exposing delirious emotions and being drenched in the wanton lust that surrounded him. With a heavy beat that rattled his ribs and an alcohol induced mind, he could almost say it was disgustingly enjoyable.

* * *

The night continued on, and according to the glowing screen of Mahiro's phone, it was already well past midnight. The previous events that had happened not too long ago seemed like a blur to Yoshino—a hazy dream—that left him with swollen red lips and a tired body that weighed him down like lead. Before he had realized it, he was back in the booth, lying on one of the couches in a compromising position. A thick scent of tobacco and perfume surrounded them like fog, courtesy of the ginger-blonde man and his many _new _friends. While the music from the dance floor seemed far away in Yoshino's muddled brain, the sound still seemed to pierce directly into his ears. The heavy bass invaded his mind, violated him, and constantly kept him hanging over the edge of consciousness. The music, the smell—the alcohol—it all seemed to want to choke him and strip him to his core. It was a torturous pleasure, and it was making the poor boy delirious.

With a groan, Yoshino turned his head, the left side of his face coming to a rest over a comforting and steady heartbeat. Now staring at the couch, away from the bright flashing lights that could give any normal person a seizure, did he close his eyes; a familiar hand rising up to soothingly rub his back.

"Isn't he heavy?" One man asked as he observed the teens over a tilted cup.

"Nah."

Yoshino almost purred. He knew this person's voice well. He heard it almost everyday and yet, hearing it now imparted a pleasant and alleviating affect on the shorter male. It seemed to cut through the pounding headache he was currently having and relieved him of the weight that was pushing him down mentally.

The brunette concentrated on the blonde's smooth voice and the soft touch on his back, feeling lighter and lighter as the seconds ticked by.

"So why're you babyin' him so much?" Another voice slurred in a giddish tone. A female one.

"Mn… It's his first time out like this after all. He's probably wasted, and that gives me the excuse to hold him like this. This was my intention in the beginning anyway." Mahiro replied coolly. There were various reactions from the crowd of people as they eyed the two. The blonde was lying on the couch, one hand behind his head that rested against the armrest and the other gently stroking Yoshino's back, who was clutching the taller teen's shirt and lying comfortably on top of him. Their legs were intertwined with their feet resting on the opposite armrest of the couch. There was no room for anyone else. Just them, and the red-eyed teen was perfectly comfortable with this position, as well as Yoshino.

"So you're gay?" Another girl asked as she leaned over the couch, smiling at the blonde male.

"Not necessarily. I just happen to enjoy this guy's company the most." Mahiro replied with a smirk. The booth erupted in pointless laughter. If any of them cared about confessions such as this when they were sober, they obviously didn't now. Yoshino himself was trying to process the blonde's words, but for some unexplainable reason, he couldn't bring himself to care. He instead continued to arrive at the conclusion of 'I feel so good right now', which was completely irrelevant to the situation occurring right now.

Suddenly, Mahiro shifted under the brunette, trying to adjust his position. The blonde's knee rose further between the smaller male's legs, causing the brunette to slowly open his eyes. His back curved inward slightly at the sensation of his groin rubbing against Mahiro's leg as he moved, feeling much more sensitive than he normally should be. He felt Mahiro run his hand along the curve of his back, sliding downward until his fingers brushed the hem of the brunette's pants. Yoshino shuddered and gripped the other male's shirt tightly as his lips parted in a quiet moan.

Taken slightly aback, Mahiro glanced around him. No one else had heard, and with that confirmed, the blonde turned his attention to the intoxicated boy on top of him. He lazily moved both hands around the brunette's waist as he held him closer.

"Yoshino?" He muttered quietly enough for only the other male to hear him. When he was given no response, he moved one hand up to brush the loose strays of hair framing the smaller teen's face behind his ear. It was red, and the blonde ran a fascinated thumb over the shell of the ear. He smirked at the small shudder he received from the boy. As his fingers reached the brunette's jaw, Mahiro gently coaxed the shorter one to tilt his head upwards and meet his gaze.

With eyebrows furrowed in embarrassment, Yoshino peered up at the blond with glazed jade eyes and bright red cheeks. The brunette had maintained a faint blush over his face for most of the night due to the surprising amount of alcohol he had drank, but Mahiro felt he looked ten times more vulnerable now than he had before—than ever actually.

The brunette's gaze fell as he breathed out, feeling the other's reassuring heartbeat against his cheek. The two were now completely in a world of their own. Any sound occurring around them was lost, becoming white noise. The two basked in the moment—the feel of one another's touch and body heat. As the blonde ran his fingers through Yoshino's soft brown hair, he opened his mouth in an attempt to say something when the sound of doors bashing open loudly over the music interrupted him.

His head jerked to the side as people began screaming and scrambling to get away. The crowd in the booth bolted up from their seats and fumbled to gather what was left of their cigarette packs and drugs.

"Shit!" A man yelled as he bolted out. Unnerved and confused, Yoshino sat up and glanced around before finally looking to Mahiro for answers. The blonde teen sat up quickly and grabbed the other male's wrist. He pulled them up from the couch and quickly made their way out of the booth, joining the horde of panicked bodies pushing their way around to escape. As the brunette glanced behind him, he saw many people clad in uniform grabbing the party goers. There was no longer any question in Yoshino's head as to what this was. It was a police raid.

"Fuck, who would have thought this would happen tonight…!" Mahiro cursed as he shoved a stranger to the ground to get by.

A large, gloved hand suddenly reached out to grab the brunette from the crowd, causing the teen's breath to hitch as he pressed closer to Mahiro, hoping to dodge it. Fortunately for the boy, a woman stumbled behind him, entering the path between him and the hand, becoming the victim instead. She screamed and thrashed about as she was dragged to the ground, pinned, and ultimately cuffed. Yoshino almost felt sorry for her.

"…!?" As they began climbing the stairs against the waves of people heading in the opposite direction, the brunette became baffled. "Mahiro? The back exit is the opposite way!" He yelled out, hoping the blonde would hear him and change his mind.

"Like hell we're going that way; the police aren't complete dumbasses!" He yelled back and continued pulling the shorter teen along with him. They went up and up, eventually reaching the private and VIP rooms. The blond jumped over the flimsy chain that linked across the entryway, the brown-haired teen following behind closely, and ran down the winding hallways. People were strewn about here and there, many alarmed and some confused as they made their way towards the exit. Yoshino knew it was already too late for them. The police were more than likely itching to get their hands on the VIP members that had failed to get away at first sign of trouble. And they will soon have two underage, intoxicated, high school students if Mahiro didn't find a way to get them out soon.

As they approached the emergency staircase and began climbing up, the brunette suddenly had a very horrible feeling. The blonde kicked open the door to the rooftop and scanned the area. He pulled the shorter teen along with him to the edge, peering over the railing at… the next building's roof. Yoshino's intuition had been right.

"…You're kidding, right?"

The blonde released his hold on the other's wrist and began backing up, shaking his head.

"Does it look like I'm kidding?"

He dashed forward, planted his foot firmly on the railing, and jumped. Yoshino ran over and gripped the cold bars as he watched in horror and slight amazement. Even if the buildings were relatively placed close together in a city-like manner, it was still a considerable distance to cross. The blonde, however, managed to reach the edge of the opposite building seemingly with ease. He stepped away safely and turned to face the brunette, waiting expectedly.

Yoshino stood there dumbfounded. He wasn't nearly as athletic as the other male, and even if he were, his confidence level was waning the more he examined the gap he had to jump. The strong wind blowing against his face was a cold enough splash of reality that it made him sober. But nevertheless, at the sound of more police cars arriving at the entrance of the club, the brunette took his hesitant steps back. With a deep breath to calm his raging heart and a silent prayer that he wouldn't die tonight, he sprinted forward.

He made it. Or he thought he did. As his toes touched the edge of the opposite building, he felt the weight of his body pull him back.

Before he even had the chance to register that this could very well be his end, a firm hand gripped his wrist and pulled him forward almost immediately, a strong embrace meeting him shortly after. The brunette didn't even have time to be scared. He melted into the tight hug, leaning against the other and clutching at his back as they took small steps away from the edge. He felt like he was drunk all over again.

"Knew that would happen." The blonde mumbled as he held the other close. "Still, that was a pretty awesome save. Just like the kind you see in shoujo mangas."

The brunette laughed at that. "You read those?"

"Aika does."

The jade-eyed teen just smiled and rested his cheek against Mahiro's shoulder, enjoying the cold wind against his warm face. He still couldn't believe they had just jumped roofs to escape from the police, but it was pretty amazing. Only Mahiro would think of something as ridiculous as that for an escape plan. He certainly lived in his own world.

Carefully, the blonde male tightened his grip around the brunette, his eyes lowering as a different emotion surged through him. He closed his eyes and moved his head to brush against the shorter teen's, smelling the tobacco and alcohol on him from their time in the booth. His lips pressed against Yoshino's neck, the soft hairs along the nape tickling his nose. He had an urge to bite.

Sensing the shift in the atmosphere, Yoshino pulled away from the embrace and looked out over the city that glowed brightly from the night life.

"My mom is going to be upset."

"Nah, I told her you were spending the night." The blonde said with a small smirk. He certainly had planned everything out to the T.

"I'm probably going to get Mono from the amount of girls I kissed." The brunette sighed as he hung his head. "And a hangover tomorrow morning." Mahiro laughed at the statement and clapped his hand against the shorter teen's back, leading him towards the fire escape staircase on the roof.

"If you're sober enough to realize that, I'm sure you'll be fine." He grabbed the other male's hand and pulled him close, a hand pressing against the small of the brunette's back. "If you want, I'll even teach you how to dance later. That way we can come back again." The blonde grinned as he began to pull the other teen in circles, holding him loosely in a ballroom position. The brunette stumbled after him with wide eyes.

"Mahiro, we're _not_ coming back here again! At least, _I'm_ not! And I already told you, I can't dance—and this is a waltz! You don't waltz at a night club—ah, it's already so late, what if we get caught by a patrolling officer for being out past curfew—Mahiro are you listening!?"

Mahiro laughed as Yoshino's words fell on deaf ears once more and continued to spin him around in a waltz on the rooftop. Only when the brunette said he was going to vomit from spinning too much did he stop and lead him down the staircase at the side of the building, stealthily dodging the police cars that were parked along the street.

In the taxi that Mahiro hailed a few blocks away from the night club, the brunette sitting next to him nodded his head in fatigue, his eyes struggling to stay open. The blonde teen watched in amusement for a few moments before he brought his hand around the shorter male's head and pulled him close. He allowed the brunette to lean against him, his arm around his shoulders and stroking the soft, brown locks. As Yoshino's eyes closed fully and his body slowly came to rest against the blonde, Mahiro kissed the top of his head. A small, triumphant smirk grew on his lips. He couldn't wait to go out again—of course, with Yoshino in tow.


	3. A Treat

Title: A Treat  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: Mahiro/Yoshino  
Warnings: None  
Sumamry: Boring can be good too. - 'Treat' prompt from 100 writing prompts

* * *

"Hey… Remember that bet we made?"

Yoshino's pen froze mid sentence over his essay. There was a moment of silence as the small boy sat in thought, thinking of what he should say next.

"Which one?" He asked. Of course he remembered, but he was secretly hoping the other boy wouldn't, or that he was talking about some other bet… that Yoshino actually won. Seeing how this was Mahiro though, the notion was highly unlikely.

"That one time when you didn't believe that I could get a higher score than you in math 'cuz I didn't study. So I bet you I could and if I did, you'd have to do one of any requests I make no matter what." The mischievous blonde grinned as he leaned forward excitedly. "I ended up getting the top score in the class. Remember?"

Yoshino had to resist the urge to roll his eyes. It was already enough humiliation having to remember it—the insensitive blonde didn't have to recite the whole incident again. He sighed as he looked up at the other with an almost painful expression.

"So…? What about it?"

"Sooo… seeing how we'll be graduating primary school in like, a month, I think it's time I made a request." The willful boy said as he stood up from his chair. He smirked down at the confused brunette and placed his hands on his hips. "Treat me to something. Right now."

The smaller boy blinked as he stared up at Mahiro. It took a moment for him to finally answer.

"The teacher told me I had to finish this essay after school today, you know. He's waiting for me at the faculty office; I can't just leave." The brunette tried to reason. The red-eyed boy scoffed.

"Not my fault you forgot to do it. My demand takes priority over your life anyway, so come on." He ushered as he gripped the other's wrist and pulled him out of his seat. "Treat me to some food. Like, ice cream or crepes. Actually, no, treat me to dinner and dessert." Mahiro grinned childishly.

"Ah—wait, Mahiro!"

When the teacher later came into the classroom to check up on Yoshino and inquire as to why he was taking so long, he was surprised to find it empty. The boy's bag was gone, and the only thing left behind was the unfinished essay. His anger began to rise at the revelation that his student had ditched out on him. He marched over to the desk and snatched up the papers. With a furious expression, he started to read what little Yoshino had written, muttering curses about how much trouble his job caused him, when something caught his eye.

At the bottom of the half-finished page was a hastily scribbled note. As the teacher read it, his fury quickly subsided into pity and understanding.

'_I've been abducted by Mahiro.'_

* * *

Yoshino turned to his captor and held out a strawberry and mint ice cream cone.

"Here… Double scoop. Just like you wanted." He said. Mahiro reached forward and took the treat, watching the other boy receive his single scoop of vanilla from the vendor.

"That's a pretty boring looking ice cream, Yoshino." The blonde said as he took a bite of his own. Yoshino just grimaced and licked his insulted vanilla ice cream.

"Boring can be good too you know…" He insisted. Mahiro just shrugged and walked over to a nearby bench in the park area. He plopped himself down and swung his legs, enjoying his cold treat. The other boy just sighed and followed after him, but remained standing in front of the blonde.

"Happy now? I treated you to both food and ice cream."

"Mmn… Takoyaki and ice cream is an odd combination, but I'm fine with it." Mahiro replied as he took another bite. The brunette paused to watch the other eat with a curious expression.

"…You eat weird."

With a cough, the surprised boy wiped his mouth and glared up at the other. Seeing the threat in the other's red eyes, Yoshino quickly took a small step back and raised his hands in defense, shaking his head.

"N-No! I mean—like… don't your teeth hurt? Because, you _are_ biting something cold after all… Most people just kind of… lick it." The boy explained, shifting his weight from one foot to the other nervously as the blonde examined him suspiciously.

"Well, my teeth don't hurt. So it's not weird to me. If anything, it's weird that you would get plain old vanilla when there are a ton of other flavors you could choose from. You weirdo."

"That's not true!" Yoshino defended. "Vanilla tastes good! … And chocolate too!" Mahiro looked away, taking a giant bite of his ice cream in annoyance. "_You're_ the weird one in the first place! Biting ice cream—and not to mention—strawberry and mint? What kind of weird combination is that?" The brunette continued. He flinched as the other boy suddenly stood up, an angry expression on his face.

"The strawberry adds a nice sweetness to the mint flavor! It's not weird!" The blonde yelled back in exasperation.

"Yes it is! Strawberry is okay—since it's strawberry—but mint? _That's_ weird, _especially_ with strawberry!"

Yoshino had no idea as to why they were arguing about this anymore. It was a silly conversation to be having, and he knew that. He also wasn't one to allow these kinds of things get to him so easily… usually. He liked staying out of trouble, and not getting into meddlesome situations. But somehow, when it came to Mahiro, it always became some sort of competition one way or another. He really just wanted to yell out, "It's just ice cream! No one cares if it's weird or not anymore! Just eat what you want!" but his pride was making that quite difficult for him.

"Augh! That's it!" Mahiro suddenly yelled out in the midst of the argument and marched over to the brunette with an almost murderous expression. A bit unnerved and scared, the smaller boy took a step back—and even turned to run away—only to have the other grab his hand that held his slowly melting frozen dessert. The blonde leaned in and stole a giant bite from the surprised one's treat. Yoshino felt his cheeks go warm at the unintentional, indirect kiss, but that issue wasn't at the forefront of his mind.

"Ah! What are you doing!? That was mine! If you wanted a bite you could have asked—aahh… that was almost half of it too…" The dejected brunette's shoulders sagged as he stared at his pitiful, half-devoured ice cream.

"It's good."

At that, the jade-eyed boy looked up and stared at the other in confusion and slight surprise. Mahiro licked his lips before wiping them with his thumb.

"Vanilla isn't too bad; I'll admit that." He held out his cone towards the other boy. "Now try mine. I ate yours, so you have to. Then you'll see how good mint ice cream is."

The brunette boy made a slight face of disgust as he stared at the unappetizing color of the ice cream. He leaned forward and gave a small lick before feeling it shoved forward against his mouth.

"Eat it like you mean it!" The blonde said in frustration, a scowl on his face. With a small, mental groan, Yoshino closed his eyes tightly and took a small bite using his lips. The frozen treat melted over his tongue and a surprisingly pleasant flavor spread through his mouth, cooling the warm flesh with a sensation only mint can give. He opened his eyes in awe and licked his lips.

"… It tastes good."

Mahiro grinned with a triumphant expression. "Isn't it? I told you."

Before the blonde could pull his hand away, Yoshino leaned forward and stole another bite. An actual bite—similar to the one Mahiro had earlier. He pulled away and winced painfully as the cold seemed to shock his teeth. It hurt, but it tasted good. Revenge was also quite sweet in Yoshino's dictionary after all.

"Ah! Yoshino!" Mahiro yelled as he chased after the boy, who had already bolted.

* * *

"Yoshino! You ate all the ice cream!?" A sudden shriek sounded throughout the house. The aforementioned male sat quietly and comfortably on one of the living room armchairs, his knees pulled up as his feet rested tucked to the side. In one hand, he held an empty container of mint ice cream, and in the other, was a spoon that held the last bite. The brunette quickly stuffed it into his mouth as he heard heavy footsteps running in his direction.

Mahiro skidded into the living room, a look of disbelief on his face.

"You've got to be shitting me! I just bought that today!" He exclaimed, glaring angrily at the other teen. The culprit merely licked his spoon clean, not even sparing the blonde a glance. He was completely sated with not only eating the entire container of ice cream, but with the other male's ridiculous and dejected reaction.

"There's still vanilla in the freezer." He said simply in a teasing tone. Mahiro continued to glare at the other for a brief moment before giving up. He sighed and seated himself tiredly on the couch, grabbing the remote and turning the TV on.

"Vanilla's too boring."

Yoshino chuckled at the reply and leaned forward to place the empty container and spoon on the coffee table in front of him. He looked over at the red-eyed teen with an almost playful smile.

"Boring can be good too you know."


	4. Sands of Time

Title: Sands of Time  
Rating: NC-17  
Pairing: Mahiro/Yoshino  
Warnings: not-too-descriptive sex  
Summary: As much as I want it to end, I don't. As much as I want to tell you, I can't. Maybe next time, when our time is in sync, and no longer out of joint, I will be able to express these aching and unfulfilled emotions of mine. Maybe next time, as the last grains of sand fall, I won't have to reset time.

* * *

_This time is out of joint._

The pace of our breaths increases as the heat between our bodies meet in adultered haste. You don't try to meet my eyes, and I avoid yours all together. We stare past each others' gazes with needy lust as our hands search for limbs and flesh to grab hold of. My mouth fits itself between the junction of your neck and shoulder and you allow the obscene moans to spill from your throat even more. I find myself pushing inside of you just a little further—trying to reach the deepest parts of you, where no one else has touched—and you reciprocate with the lift of your hips, a trembling hand grasping at my hair, and a pleasurable cry.

The room is continually filled with the vulgar sounds of our labored breathing and of my hips meeting yours with a rough, wet slap; a reflection of our insatiable lust for each others' bodies and a reminder of just how dirty and immoral we had become.

A glance at the hourglass that stood atop of the shaking headboard warned us of the little time we had left together.

In a swift movement, I flip you over and press a hand against the back of your neck, keeping your face buried against the pillows. I don't hear your words or your scream when I begin pounding into you again, pulling you back with my other hand by your hips to make sure you meet my every thrust. What I do hear though, is your shameless voice moaning my name as you turn your head and bring a hand back to grip my side, encouraging my fast pace. I feel my chest swell, and then finally, our eyes meet.

Nothing.

I close my eyes and become lost in the heat. I grab your waist and drive myself into you faster, focusing on the pleasure and the connection our bodies were sharing during this brief exchange. It doesn't take you long; and soon, you stutter over my name and let out a long, lewd, and drawn out moan as you spill your release over the bed sheets. The heat encloses around me, almost threatening to squeeze the life out of me. My heart races and I lose focus, solely relying on instinct to continue senselessly thrusting into you and reach fulfillment. I tense, holding my orgasm till the last moment before I let go and release. As you relax around me, all that's left is a pleasant, throbbing heat.

My mind blanks. Time slips from my hands like sand and I feel like this moment could last forever. The hourglass and your quiet, sputtering complaints say otherwise though.

I pull out and take the condom off before throwing it into the nearby trashcan that's probably filled with a number of them by now, including tissues and maybe am empty bottle of lube. I watch you sit up, your cheeks red, hair mused, and lips slightly parted as you try to catch your breath. As you lean over the bed to search through our discarded clothes for your phone, I see it. The soft, endearing look in your eyes as you check the messages you received—most likely from your girlfriend. The look I could never obtain even after I satisfy your body to its very limits, time and time again. What will it take to acquire a glance from you with a similar expression? When will I stop being a replacement and become something more? Or less?

Another glance at the hourglass tells me time is almost up, and I resolve to tell you today. When the last grain of sand falls, I will admit my true feelings and end this "game." As fun as it is, it isn't what I want anymore. I want more.

But chances are you'll most likely leave and never look back. We made a deal after all: to never develop feelings for each other in order to satisfy our bodily needs within each other without problems.

I lean back on the bed and you get up to retrieve your clothes and properly dress. You say your thanks and apologize for having to leave so abruptly—that your girlfriend was waiting for you and that you needed to hurry to her side. I merely hum in acknowledgement, watching the hourglass as if I were afraid to look away. There's only a little bit left to go…

You mutter one more thanks and head towards the door once you're fully dressed, opening it with a soft click.

"Yoshino."

Before I realize it, I stop you. You seem to hesitate at the doorway for a moment, but you turn your head to look back at me regardless. Our eyes meet and as usual, I can't read your expression—but your eyes are still the same.

Nothing.

"Yes, Mahiro?"

The silence is heavy in the room, and ultimately, the one who looks away after a very long, unnecessary moment is me.

"No, it's nothing."

_Our time is out of joint._

With a soft shrug and a lingering look, you turn and leave; the door shutting behind you as quietly as you had snuck into my mind, as I reset time and flip the hourglass over before the last bits of sand can fall into the chamber below.


End file.
